


Blood-Forged Lovers

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [22]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Consensual Snuff, Dismemberment, F/F, Guro, Gutting, Snuff, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Nia demands that Mythra and Pyra let her into their harem. The three blades explore, just what fun they can have together - and their threesome quickly turns bloody.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra & Homura | Pyra, Hikari | Mythra/Nia, Homura | Pyra/Nia
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Blood-Forged Lovers

Nia eyed the two women in front of her - Pyra and Mythra. The overly busty blonde was sitting on a rather large bed - while the redhead was standing nearby, hands joined behind her back. Zeke had asked Rex to come join him on some crazy venture, insisting that both the Aegis blades had stayed behind - and they were only bound to return tomorrow. Nia decided to take that opportunity to talk to both of them privately - without the chance of getting interrupted by either of them or Pandoria.

Her ears flopped down in a moment of uncertainty as she closed her eyes, wondering if she should really go through with it. But whatever their response was, it’d be better to finally get it out of the way instead of just holding it in! As her yellow eyes opened again, there was no room for doubt in them anymore - only a firm desire to push forward.

“Look, we need to talk about this thing with Rex, and me, and both of you.”

Mythra furrowed her brow - and was about to retort with an angry comment. However, Pyra spoke to her telepathically.

“Let’s hear her out first. It won’t hurt to do that, right?”

“Hmpf. Fine.”

As Mythra agreed to that, Pyra nodded.

“Of course! Let’s get this sorted out.”

Nia nodded - feeling her heart starting to beat even faster than before.

“It’s obvious what your relationship is like. It’s only natural - he is your driver, after all.” This was it. The moment of truth. “I want in. I was thinking I could show you how fun it’d be if you let me do that!”

Pyra’s cheeks became flushed instantly as she heard it - the redhead looking down in embarrassment. Mythra’s eyes narrowed as she snorted - her cheeks still flushed, but the blonde unfazed by the catgirl’s words..

“Wow. You’re actually trying to bribe us with sex? That’s…”

She paused abruptly as she realized she was uncertain of her reply. Her first instinct was to refuse her… But facts were, Rex wasn’t exactly a very exciting sexual partner. Bringing Nia in could breathe in some fresh air into their sex life… And the boy wasn’t going to refuse it either. If Nia did join them, even someone so thick headed as him would realize how she felt - and then, he wouldn’t want to hurt her by turning her down. Besides, Mythra was also curious to what lengths Nia could go to convince them now… And she knew it’d be fun to push those limits.

“Fine! Do your best, kitten!”

Mythra replied, to Pyra’s surprise. The redhead was certain that Mythra would just shoot Nia down now. But… She wasn’t opposed to trying it out, either.

“It’ll be our pleasure, Nia~”

The redhead added warmly. Mythra nodded, a smile forming on her lips as she spoke next.

“Why don’t you start off by putting on a show of taking your clothes off?”

Nia nodded - her hands going for her waist and quickly removing her belt - with the three daggers attached to it clanking as she set them down on one of the tables. As the Gormotti girl grabbed the zipper to her baggy bodysuit, she realized that her blade form was definitely going to be more appealing. In a flash of green, she shifted into her blade form. 

Now, instead of a yellow, loose one-piece that covered pretty much all of her skin, she was wearing something far more revealing. Her dress parted at the front, and her high boots ended about three quarters up her legs - leaving the catgirl’s thighs exposed, and even parts of her hips. Higher up, her dress and bodysuit still had quite the cleavage - even if her breasts were on the smaller side, especially compared to the other two women in the room, her clothes still left them partially exposed.

The shift also caused her hair to grow longer - now hanging in two long, grey ponytails each on one side of her head. Her ears also grew much bigger than they were. Her new outfit also carried plenty of smaller decorative pieces all over it - pieces that Nia knew she should soon remove.

To start things off, Nia grabbed one of her sleeves and casually slid it down her arm. As she did it, she inadvertently covered up the rest of her body with the sleeve on the other arm - the white cloth easily long and wide enough to hide her torso and the upper part of her legs from view. She didn’t intend to do that initially - but once she realized what she was doing, she kept the arm there even as the first piece of her clothing fell to her feet.

Nia deliberately kept the second sleeve in front of her like a curtain as she began to remove it as well - slowly moving her arm to the side as she dragged the piece of cloth off to keep it in one place. Once it was off in full, making it past her fingers, only then did she let it move - letting it float down as her body peeked out from behind it once more. First the bare flesh of her shoulders and the blue core crystal that crowned her chest - then the long, yet revealing white dress - with pieces of the black leotard she wore underneath it visible as well, especially in the area near her crotch. Her meaty legs were revealed once more, and so was the bare area above them - but most of her legs were still covered up with her boots.

Next, Nia spread her left hand out in front of herself. She took her time forcing the white cloth off each of her fingers - before finally dragging the glove off her palm in full. From below it showed her nimble digits - which she made a point of moving around rapidly. Both Pyra and Mythra seemed to be captivated by their sight - Nia noticing that they were watching it very closely. She repeated the process with her other hand next - making sure to put up an even more elaborate show of struggling with each finger than the first time.

Once her arms were fully uncovered, it was time for her legs. Lifting one of her legs as she brought it up to her chest, she had to balance on the other leg - while trying to get the shoe part of her very high boots to snap off her foot. It took her a moment to succeed at that - the healing blade having to drag it off by the golden spike at the front and the rather long heel on the back before it finally came off.

With that done, Nia could begin pulling the lengthy piece of footwear down. First she showed off more of her thighs - their meat-heavy flesh clearly visible. Then came her knee - and once it was out of the way, her shin and calf. Compared to her thighs, these were rather slender - but neither of them carried even a single strand of hair on them. Most of her boot now dangled limply from her foot - Nia having troubles to keep her balance because of it. Getting her foot out of it was the most challenging part of it, too. As the catgirl managed to finally push her foot free, the sudden burst of movement caused her to fall over - the boot landing on the ground a little away from her as the catgirl slammed down hard onto her hip. In the process, she forced the now-bare leg out in front of herself in an attempt to regain her balance - her leg going in a wide arc in front of her as she fell down.

Coincidentally, that was also the best way for her to show off her foot to the two other blades - her pristine sole and madly wiggling toes passing in front of their faces.

“Dammit!”

Nia swore as she hit the ground - getting back to her knees and massaging the aching bone with one hand. Still, the pain didn’t feel all that bothersome at all.

“Are you alright?”

Pyra asked her right away, worry clear in her tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about this!” Nia’s response was also very fast - the girl standing on her bare foot.

“No need to apologize. It was rather… amusing.”

Mythra commented - Nia realizing that she heard her chuckle before. Well, if she was going to tease her, then…

Using her other leg to support herself once more, Nia walked over straight to Mythra. She raised the still-clothed leg and let it rest next to Mythra on the bed - forcing one of her very rich thighs right against the blonde’s face. Mythra was forced to stare at it as Nia dragged the other boot down her leg. This time, with the bed helping her stay balanced, she shouldn’t fall over again… So she went at it even faster. What she didn’t expect, however, was that Mythra wasn’t simply going to stay there without doing anything. Instead, the Aegis grabbed her thigh with both of her hands - and began rubbing them against it. Mythra’s touch caught the catgirl off-guard - and she nearly fell over again. Swinging both of her arms around wildly, Nia began to fall again - only for Pyra to grab her from behind, helping her regain her balance once more.

Suddenly much closer physically to both of the women, Nia blushed - but she still continued to undress. Mythra’s fingers kept groping her leg for as long as she stayed there - Nia finding the blonde’s touch very pleasant. Still, once both her legs were completely bare, Nia took a step back. At that point, all that remained was her dress - and the leotard she wore underneath it.

Next, Nia undid the golden chain holding the dress together at the front.She also removed the clasp that held it in place around her neck - and let its pieces fall off to the sides, her thin neck revealed. Finally, she undid the bowtie at the front of her dress, loosening the dress up. With all three of these taken care of, there was nothing holding her dress together anymore. The long wing-like flaps to the sides fell off immediately - and without them, her hips were quickly revealed, showing off their bountiful flesh and just how wide they really were. The central piece of the dress followed suit - falling away from her body and uncovering what laid below it.

All that Nia was wearing now was a skintight leotard. Most of it was black - with only the part covering up her most private parts in white instead. The stretch covering her toned stomach was see-through - its flat surface visible through the transparent fabric along with her bellybutton. And above that was a pitch black part covering her tits. There was more of their upper halves exposed now that the dress was gone - and now, their shape and size were both a given. Nia knew that the two women knew how her breasts looked like in her other form… But this form made them slightly bigger, and having them exposed like that was a little embarrassing.

But Nia knew she had to go through with it. Hell, she wanted to go through with it! She wanted to get up and personal with those two! They were going to do things that were far more embarrassing than simply seeing her tits!

In a sudden burst of confidence, Nia quickly dragged her leotard halfway off - bringing her legs closer to let the narrow fabric make it past her wide hips and thighs. In the process, she showed off her titties - even with the size boost, still rather on the smaller side. The round, small bags of fat bounced around a little as what was binding them down was so suddenly removed - Nia hissing as the air in the room assaulted her nipples. She didn’t stop, though - inch after inch of her stomach exposed as she kept moving the leotard down. Finally, with her legs held together completely by the leotard, came the time to show her pussy. Nia’s face grew red as she made that final step, her pussy revealed to both Pyra and Mythra - her puffy pussy lips showing just the slightest hint of wetness as she felt both Aegis’ stare right at it.

The leotard put up a fight as Nia moved it down her legs. Her own body was just too curvy for her to take it off easily. She had never stripped by hand in this form - and she had no clue it’d be this hard. Her frustration showed on her face for a little moment as she struggled with her last piece of clothing - but eventually managed to get it off as her legs were once more allowed to breathe. She triumphantly moved her legs apart as it finally came free - they were forced together for far too long for her liking. Only then did she realize that doing that she provided her friends with an even better view of her cunt then before… Oh well. They’d get to see it up close today anyways.

“That was wonderful, Nia!”

“Yeah, good job. You’ve got quite the bod’ in this form.”

Pyra and Mythra both complemented the girl at the same time - Mythra mirroring the words Nia said to her during their bath at the hot springs in Mor Argentum. Nia looked back up at the two of them - just in time for each of them to shift out of their clothes. Gold sparkles enveloped Pyra and Mythra’s bodies for a moment - and once they disappeared, their clothes were completely gone. Nia looked at Pyra’s body right away - the Aegis stayed as Mythra back at the hot springs, so she didn’t get the chance to see the redhead in the nude back then. She eyed the girl for a moment - her attention mostly drawn to the girl’s bare slit and her rather large tits.

“I’m here too, you know!”

Mythra called out in annoyance as she reached for Nia’s hand - and pulled her onto the bed to get her attention. The catgirl yelped in surprise as she suddenly found herself on top of the blonde - with her face landing right on Mythra’s massive mammaries, her ears slapping the Aegis on the face. Nia looked down at Mythra’s titties in surprise - she had never expected to see them up this close before today… But she certainly wasn’t going to waste that chance. Her hands immediately reached for one boob - the grey-haired girl starting to massage Mythra’s tit with both of her hands. Meanwhile, she gave Mythra’s second boob plenty of attention with her mouth. She dragged her wet tongue across the skin of Mythra’s breast, as well as the sensitive nub of her nipple - scraping away at them because of her cat-like tongue. Her teeth touched Mythra’s tit as she weakly bit down into it as well - her fangs leaving red dots across it as they sunk in deeper than the rest. She sucked and licked away at one of Mythra’s boobs while fondling the other - making sure that both of Mythra’s tits were getting enough attention.

But Mythra wasn’t idle either. Her hands moved towards Nia’s lower body. Sliding down her back, she was easily able to reach the catgirl’s butt. Its perky shape was not something she had managed to see before - but now, with Nia on top of her, Mythra could see it pretty well if she just lifted her head. She groped it pretty hard for a few moments, kneading the catgirl’s firm flesh. Then, her hands crawled further down - returning to feeling up Nia’s thighs. Last time, Mythra had to hold herself back - but this time, she had to do no such thing. She ran them as far down as she could, pressing them against Nia’s skin - before moving them back up. Then, she grasped them at their meatiest parts - digging her digits deep into Nia’s flesh. The catgirl’s legs were by far the most enticing part of her body - and Mythra was happy to indulge herself with them.

Before long, Mythra began to moan - Nia’s worship of her chest too good for her to contain her pleasure. The stab of pain as her teeth sunk into her titmeat was what brought out the first moan - but many others followed it. With the way the catgirl’s head was moving, her ears dragged across Mythra’s face from time to time - even muffling her moans as they went. The fur pressing against her open mouth was a little annoying - but the pleasure more than made up for it. The two blades kept groping one another on the bed - but they wouldn’t be alone for much longer.

Pyra’s eyes were drawn to Nia’s ass - or, more specifically, to the holes that laid there. As her other self and Nia continued to feel one another up, Pyra approached them - intending to take advantage of Nia’s vulnerable backside. Delving in between Nia’s legs - and her sister’s hands - Pyra leaned in and pressed her face against Nia’s cunt. Just dragging her tongue across it once was enough to make Nia squirm above her - but Pyra just kept going. After just a few strokes of her tongue, her face was soaked by a squirt of the catgirl’s love juices.

With Nia’s cunt sufficiently wet, Pyra backed out a little. In her hand, she conjured a bright red dildo - one matching both the color of her hair, and the weapon she usually used. Then, she just shoved it straight in - to a stronger jerk from Nia. The catgirl let out a muffled moan - one that was soon mirrored by Mythra as Nia’s fingers closed down harder on her boob. By pistoning the hand forward and backward, she was able to fuck the catgirl’s slit with the dildo. She was gentle at it - going with weak thrusts, but pretty fast.

Since Pyra’s other hand was free anyway, the redhead reached underneath Nia’s body - searching for her sister’s cunt, too. Once she finally found it, Pyra was happy to see that it was already wet - plunging her fingers straight into Mythra’s pussy. With the lubrication provided by Mythra, she was able to finger her easily - going at a steady pace that matched the way she was pleasuring Nia. She continued to work on both of the blades’ pussies, getting quite turned-on herself because of their wetness that she could see and their happy moans. In no time, both her busty alter ego and her friend came - their cunt honey squirting out onto their thighs and Pyra’s hands.

Now that Nia had reached her climax, Pyra had dispelled the dildo. It was her turn to cum now! Grabbing Nia by her shoulder, she rolled her off Mythra - her climax making her weak enough to allow her to do that. She climbed on top of the bed and crawled over to Nia - placing one leg on each side of her head as she moved her pussy down, her legs touching directly against Nia’s long hair. Nia opened her mouth as it was touched by Pyra’s cunt - the flame blade’s arousal dripping from her lower lips into her mouth. Sticking her tongue out, Nia forced it into Pyra’s pussy - and began eating the redhead out. At first, she couldn’t put too much effort into it - but as her strength returned to her, she began lapping away at Pyra’s cunt harder and harder. Her wet tongue constantly splashed against Nia’s snatch. To help her tease the girl some more, Pyra conjured two little flames - and directed them towards Nia’s nipples. Placing the warm embers against such sensitive spots quickly began sending shivers down Nia’s body - her head included, which in turn pleasured Pyra even more.

Mythra took her time recovering from her climax - but once she did, she knew precisely what to do. Just like Pyra, she called forth a dildo of her own - hers was bright yellow. And it was much longer than what Pyra called. In fact, it was a double-ended dildo - and the blonde promptly inserted one end of it into her pussy. For the other one, she dragged Nia’s lower body around - Pyra forced to turn around as well - so that her cunt was facing more of the bed. Then, Mythra inserted the dildo into Nia’s dripping pussy - both women now riding the golden magic-made dicks.

Interlocking her legs with Nia’s, Mythra began grinding her hips against the catgirl. Nia did her best to gyrate her hips as well - both of them pounding one another with the shared fucktoy. But Mythra wanted more. More! Grabbing Nia’s hands, she began pulling on them - to make her move towards her with even more force. Nia gladly gave in to that - and soon, the pair began moaning again as their cunts kept smashing together. Pyra’s own moans from above were quiet, in comparison - but all three women were in overwhelming pleasure as their bodies kept pressing against one another.

Since she had a head start, Pyra was the first one to cum - her explosion of pleasure showering Nia’s face with her juices. Nia’s tongue kept going at her pussy even despite that, constantly bringing Pyra more pleasure throughout her climax - and drinking up a fair share of her love honey, as well. 

As Mythra neared her climax, she began pulling harder and harder on Nia’s arms. The catgirl began to feel something tearing in her shoulders as that continued - but the pounding her pussy was being given felt too good for her to care. Finally, as Mythra was about to cum, she pulled on one of Nia’s arms a little too hard - the limb popping out of the socket with a loud snap. Somehow, harming Nia like that was incredibly gratifying sexually - Mythra screaming her release right after, covering the dildo, her own legs and Nia’s with her lady spunk. Nia herself came at exactly the same moment - the pain of her bones grinding against one another as they bent out of place pushing her over the edge. She came, and she came hard - releasing a powerful moan of her own to celebrate it that was mostly caught by Pyra’s snatch.

Pyra looked down in shock at the now-useless arm laying limply at Nia’s side - and looked at Mythra in shock. “What did you just do?” She screamed at her telepathically - Mythra having troubles lifting herself off the bed to see what her other self was talking about. But as she managed to lift herself onto her elbows, she saw Nia’s broken arm - and understood that it was her doing.

“Shit. Are you alright, Nia? Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!”

The blonde asked - Pyra shifting off Nia’s mouth to allow her to talk again. Nia tried moving her aching arm, then finally took a look at it - realizing what had happened too. But… It was what made her cum, didn’t it? It wasn’t the first time she had felt pleasure whenever someone hurt her… During many past battles, she’d feel some tingling in her abdomen whenever a particularly strong attack would hit her… But then, she never had the chance to act that heat out - and it was only an unwanted distraction. However, here… She was with friends - and they weren’t fighting anyone at all. Then, maybe…

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I mean, it hurts, but it’s fine, really! It felt soooo good when it broke! It was what made me cum! Even now… The throbbing pain I feel in my arm, I don’t mind it! If anything, it’s turning me on…” Nia paused for a moment, considering her next words - deciding she should go for it. “So, if you two want… Go ahead and break my body! That’s how we’ll make this night even more memorable!”

“Should we…” Pyra began to ask - but Mythra already had her hand on one of the knives Nia had set down as she began stripping. “Of course we should!”

The blonde exclaimed telepathically - before bringing the knife straight into Nia’s flesh. Opening up a deep wound within her leg. The moan that made it past Nia’s lips right away showed Pyra that Nia did, in fact, enjoy it - so the redhead grabbed a knife too, wondering, what part of Nia should she use it on. Eventually, she drove the tip of it into one of Nia’s boobs - and began dragging it across it. Nia writhed on the bed as she did it - Pyra would have thought it was pain, but the sharp moans she kept making showed her that the catgirl was indeed enjoying it. So she pushed the knife deeper in, slicing Nia’s small boob open - fat and blood slipping out of the cut and smearing across both the blade and the now-ruined tit.

Mythra returned with another cut, right next to the first - just at a different angle. She connected the two slices - carving out a piece of meat from Nia’s leg. She stared at the blood running from the wound for a moment - feeling a surge of pleasure flaring up within her cunt. She eyed the piece of meat in her hand for a moment before opening her mouth - and throwing it in. Wow, Nia didn’t taste half-bad!

“Pyra, do you mind working on my pussy?”

Nia asked - and Pyra was happy to obey. She conjured another dildo and slid it into Nia’s pussy - and as she did, she clapped her hands together. That was a great idea! Drawing on her flame powers, she quickly made the dildo as hot as her fires. Now, instead of just fucking Nia with it, she was also going to burn her pussy from within!

Nia moaned as her cunt was penetrated - thrusting her hips against Pyra’s hand, her arousal gushing onto the redhead’s fingers. The unusual heat rising up in her snatch was unexpected - and it quickly turned into pain. But having the part of her body responsible for most pleasure hurt like that was a turn-on beyond any other. Her legs began kicking out in pleasure - making it harder for Mythra to cut as precisely as she wanted to. Her burning cunt hurt a ton - but the burning also made that part of her far more sensitive. Nia’s moans shifted into primal, continued roars of release in no time at all - all because of Pyra’s most recent idea. The amount of pleasure Nia was showing she was in - clearly contrasting with the pain Pyra knew she was causing her - caused Pyra to drop a verbal bombshell as well, just to balance things out. 

“You know, Nia… We’re also into being hurt like this. Why else do you think we’d have suggested so many ideas that put us at risk? Offer ourselves up to Torna to protect everyone?”

Nia’s eyes widened even further as she realized that her friends were into this as much as she was. Truly, the three of them were perfect for one another! With her pleasure skyrocketing, Nia found herself cumming again soon afterward - but the climax could barely compare to how happy she was.

Mythra was trying to slice off another piece of Nia’s meat - but the way the girl suddenly kicked out caused her knife to go far deeper than expected. She cut all the way to the bone - her knife hitting it with a crack. She cut through some major vein on the way down - and the heavy bleeding was the best proof of that. Well, if her legs were going to kick now, she couldn’t really hack away at them. Instead, Mythra moved on to Nia’s side - going for the girl’s surviving arm. Grabbing one of Nia’s fingers - that the catgirl so diligently showed off before - Mythra sliced it cleanly off. And then another one. And another one. 

The sharp stabs of pain were enough to bring Nia out of her oragsm-induced stupor. By the time Mythra had sliced off all of Nia’s fingers, the healer blade was once more in full control of her body - and able to speak, too.

“Hey, Mythra - Think you can cut my belly open? Pull my guts out, maybe something else as well?”

Nia suggested to the blonde - who obeyed, though not without a pout on her face. Was what she was doing not enough?

Mythra stabbed the knife into Nia’s abdomen, all the way to the handle. Then, she cut sideways - and, once she had reached a bone, cut upwards instead. Finishing it off with a diagonal cut, the blonde had opened up a massive cut in Nia’s belly - pulling the severed flesh to the side to expose the contents of her abdomen. She could see a sack blowing up and down at the very bottom of it - in sync with the movements of Pyra’s hand as she kept driving her burning dildo into Nia’s pussy. But if Nia wanted guts, then guts it was!

Forcing her hand into the gaping cavity, she grabbed a coil of the catgirl’s intestines - and began pulling it out. And out. And out. There was a lot of it - far more, than what Mythra expected. Her arm was stained to the elbow with Nia’s blood, there were plenty of Nia’s guts already out - but it seemed her stomach actually had meters of those fleshy tubes inside it. Eventually, Mythra grew tired of just pulling them out - and instead moved her arm in a different direction. She found something squishy and warm - squeezing down on it caused Nia to yelp again. Mythra yanked it out, happy with the tearing sensation she could feel from within - and, as she got the thing out and got a look at it, realized she was holding Nia’s liver. Satisfied with that, she set it down - and reached down again, eager to find more things in Nia’s abdomen she could simply tear out.

Pyra stared into the opening too - fascinated by the way the end of Nia’s vagina moved along with the way she pumped her hand. She tried it out a few times - speeding things up, then slowing down, only for the meat canal she could see mirroring those pace changes. Finally, she moved her hand into Nia’s belly again - and grabbed the tight canal from the outside. Through Nia’s flesh, she could feel the hard, burning rod that she had thrust into her. Squeezing down on it, Pyra crushed Nia’s inner walls against the dildo - a sensation that, as expected, only pushed Nia further into pleasure. With this new twist, Pyra resumed fucking Nia with both hands this time. It was as if she was striking the magically-made sextoy off, with a sheath made out of flesh between her hand and it - a sheath tormented from within by the extreme temperature and from outside by Pyra’s fingers. 

With the two Aegis’ working on her abdomen, it didn’t take long for Nia to cum yet again. It’d be her final climax of the night, though. As Pyra felt the catgirl’s cunt clenching under her fingers, her cunt juice splashing onto her hand, she quickly dispelled the dildo - and then pulled hard with the hand buried within Nia’s belly. A massive chunk of Nia’s vagina was torn out, along with her womb, and even her ovaries - dangling from the sack of meat in Pyra’s hand as she pulled the bleeding, spasming remains of Nia’s reproductive system - or at least what pretended to be one.

Nia’s entire body was shaken with an incredibly powerful orgasm - the girl screaming in pleasure so hard that she hurt her throat, her voice reduced to just hoarse gasps. Pyra spent the time waiting after Nia’s climax by rubbing Nia’s removed womb against her own slit - grinding hard against it to set herself off before Nia’s mind caught up with her body. Mythra, having realized what Pyra was doing with her dildo, called forth a toy of her own - and used it on her pussy, burning her own cunt with it just like what Pyra did to Nia. The twin blades kept masturbating over Nia’s broken body - cumming as the catgirl began returning to herself.

With her cunt ruined, and most of her body completely devastated, Nia realized that this couldn’t really continue any longer. It’s not like she could cum anymore… And her body would probably shut down on its own very soon. There was only one thing left to do - a grand finale.

“P-Pyra… M-Mythra… Do you mind… F-Finishing… Me... Off?”

She gurgled out in her barely-working voice - the twin Aegis looking at one another.

“Together?” Pyra asked - and Mythra nodded. “Together.”

Each of the girls got off the bed on one side of Nia’s body - summoning their swords. Sliding them underneath Nia’s back, they gave her a chance to feel the cold touch of their swords. Then, they launched her in the air. On the way up, each of them cleaved through one of Nia’s thighs - each of them cleanly severing one of Nia’s legs in one quick strike. Then, as Nia’s body began falling, the two blades followed-up with another diagonal slice - meeting Nia’s falling body and taking both arms off her shoulders. Nia’s four limbs fell onto the bed, spewing blood everywhere from the four stumps - Nia’s ragged voice releasing one final cry of pleasure.

Nia’s limbless torso fell onto the bed as well. However, she bounced straight back up - where the Aegis’ swords were waiting for her. Pyra struck from one side, slicing cleanly through Nia’s midsection - cutting her hips and most of her opened-up stomach away. Mythra struck out a moment later, letting Nia experience the pain of being cut in half first - her blade slicing right through the catgirl’s neck. Her head and the two halves of her torso fell onto the bed close to one another - Nia ending up in several pieces as blood poured from the countless cuts.

But she wouldn’t stay as those pieces for long. Stepping forward, Mythra reached out towards Nia’s upper half - her hand closing around the girl’s barely-glowing core crystal. Pulling on it, she tore it out - ending Nia’s life. What still remained of her body began to dissolve right away, falling apart into ether - ether that her core crystal began to absorb. Both Aegis girls helped it out with that, sharing with it all the ether it needed - their incredible power meant they had plenty of it to spare.

In no time, Nia’s body began to reform from the core crystal. Usually, the process lasted much longer - but with the Aegis’ reality-rending powers, they were able to let Nia come back much sooner than that. And with her memories completely intact.

“Wow! That was amazing. Thanks, girls~”

Nia called out as the catgirl’s body finished forming. Mythra crossed her arms in front of her chest, propping up her tits as she did it - and looking to the side.

“Whatever.”

“Oh, don’t listen to her. She loved it. And so did I!”

Pyra added - which caused Mythra to sigh.

“Yeah, I did.”

She admitted - Nia spotting a faint smile on her lips.

“Does that mean you’ll let me in, then?”

Mythra looked to the side again - with Pyra stepping behind her and shoving the girl towards Nia.

“Yes, we do!”

Pyra exclaimed as she did that - Mythra and Nia’s bodies ending up pressing against one another. Nia was very well aware of Mythra’s giant tits pressing against her own smaller ones… But she was also aware of Mythra’s face being extremely close to hers. Close enough that the catgirl leaned in - placing a kiss on Mythra’s lips. Mythra returned the kiss right away, the two of them kissing hard - all while Pyra walked around and embraced Nia from behind. Sandwiched between the two large-tittied Aegis and making out with them, Nia couldn’t be any happier.

As the kiss finally ended, the three of them parted - a wide smile making it onto Nia’s face.

“We’re so doing this again. And next time-” She punched each of the two other girls on one tit “-it’ll be one of you getting all messed up!”


End file.
